Memories of You
by Unholy Blight
Summary: One night...he remembers it all...


**Having been a rather tiring day, the Cerulean male silently walked up to the bedroom that he barely slept in. Having no need for such human weaknesses...**

**But today...for some reason today was getting to him...he felt so tired...so worn...**

**Stripping off his coat, his boots and his vest, he oddly strewn them about the floor, not caring today. He had no idea why he was acting this strangely, but as he strode over to the side of his King sized bed, a lump of raw emotion began to form in his throat, lodging itself there as he felt his chest tighten in response. He cleared his throat, growling lightly before he drew back the blankets, allowing himself to flop down on the bed face down.**

**The silverette males hair fell out of place, hanging down in his face as he turned onto his side, his eyes narrowed in deep thought as he stared at the empty place beside where he lay. Something told him that someone should be laying there...**

**Someone should be there beside him...**

**Suddenly his eyes began to feel heavy, an unseen weight began to press against the males chest as he gasped, before his eyes flew open...hearing the frightening sound of thunder booming over head. Jolting up from his place in his bed...that oddly felt different, he looked around the room. Arching an eyebrow in confusion before it hit him...this was...this bedroom...it was his...from when he was a child...**

_"How can this.."_** He had begun to say, surprised at how frail his voice sounded, before feeling a gentle hand on his upper arm. Jolting at the sudden touch, he turned, his eyes further widening when he saw a child version of...**

**"D-Dante?" He whispered out, seeing the gentle face of his twin, worry flashing through the warm blue orbs as he smiled brightly.**

_"Something wrong Verg? You're covered in sweat. Thunder gettin' to ya again?"_ **He said, sitting down on the bed beside his twin, running his hand up the trembling brother's arm.** _"What's got you so riled?"_

**The Cerulean male yanked back the blanket, brushing past his twin as he hopped out of bed, rushing around the bedroom for anything he could use to tell the date. If he had been sent back...maybe...maybe he could stop this...stop it from happening. It was making him panic.**

_"W-What the hell are you doin'? Verg! Hey...Verg! Calm down will ya? You'll wake mom!"_ **Dante growled out, coming up behind the Cerulean male, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him still.**

_"S-Stop this! Let me go! I have to know what today is! I have to!"_ **He said with a fear laced voice, his body trembling as he began to struggle against his brother's hold.** _"You don't understand! I...I can stop it! I can save us!"_

**Not understanding why his brother was going into a fit...other then the possibility of the thunder storm, Dante buried his face in the crook of Vergil's neck, whispering the lullaby that their mother always sang to them when they were afraid, sick or going to bed.**

_"Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger...I am here tonight. Little child be not afraid, though thunder explodes. And lightning flash, illuminates your tear stained face. I am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so...this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land and forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see. In the morning.."_** He wasn't as well versed as their mother with music...but he knew how to sooth just as well.**

_"Everything's fine in the morning...the rain will be gone in the morning...but I'll still be here in the morning."_ **Both boys stilled, going wide eyed before they turned towards the doorway...Vergil's eyes more then wide when he looked upon the gentle face of their mother.**

_"M-Mother..."_ **The Cerulean male choked out, his voice barely a squeek, he grit his teeth, having not seen her kind face in such a long time, he yanked out of his brother's hold as hard as he could and rushed at the woman. Causing her eyes to widen when he suddenly slammed into her, not with enough force to make her fall over...just enough to bury his face in her stomach as he began to sob.**

_"What's all this now?"_ **Her voice gently cooed out, she knelt down, enveloping the boy in a warm embrace, only further making him sob as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, greedily taking in her scent, keeping it to memory.**

_"Mother...mother you're...you're here...you're..."_ **He pulled back, looking up at her with panicked eyes, his eyes filled with fear as tears streamed down over his pale cheeks.** _"W-What's the date...tell me the date...please mother!"_

**Looking over to Dante with confused eyes, he gave her a quizzical look as he shrugged, before she looked down at her trembling son, seeing the desperation flashing away in his cobalt blue eyes.** _"If I am to tell you the date...you must promise me you will calm yourself. You won't do your body any good if you get more upset." _**She chided out, her voice soft and slowly easing his tension.**

**The Cerulean male grit his teeth, his breathing becoming heavy and panicked, before he leaned forward, cupping his mother's face in his hands.** _"Just tell me the date...I only want that one thing...I can't promise anything else."_

**She sighed lightly, running her hand over his, before she looked into his eyes, her soft eyes seeming to shimmer in the moonlight.** **_"It's May 17th."_**

**His face quickly paled, his heart dropped into his stomach as he suddenly grabbed her hand and yanked her as hard as he could over to Dante, grabbing them both.**_ "B-Both of you...g-get out of here...we need to leave...we have to go!"_

**Both Dante and their mother went wide eyed, seeing the poor child was obviously freaked out from the thunderstorm, she bent down, easily picking him up into her arms as he struggled.** _"N-No you don't understand! We have to leave! For your safety...please! I can't bear live through this again!"_

_"Verg calm down...ya freakin' me out."_ **Dante whispered out as their mother set Vergil down on his bed, covering him up with his blanket as she smiled softly, running her hand through his head as he began to uncontrollably sob.**

_"Shhh now...no more of this...no one is in danger. No one is going to take me from either of you. Now shhh and get rest."_ **She leaned down, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead, running her hand down the side of his face once more before she stood, walking over to Dante.**

_"I want you to ease your brother's tension. Help him to sleep. We've an early start in the morning. We're visiting your father's grave."_ **She said sadly, running her hand through Dante's hair as he smiled brightly.**

_"It's alright mom. If dad were here he'd do what you're doing now. But since he isn't I'm the man of the house and I'll protect us all. No matter what."_** His words were full of bravery and a childish innocence. Which made her relax as she kissed the top of his head.**

_"Goodnight boys...I'll see you in the morning."_ **And with that, she left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving them alone as the Cerulean male continued to panic, breathing heavily as he shook his head.**

_"N-No...mother come back! COME BACK!"_ **He screamed out, thrashing around on the bed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to free himself from the comforter. But stilled when Dante walked over to the side of his bed, seating himself down upon the material. His eyes softened like that of their mothers...he was so much like her it was un canny...**

_"Verg...calm down...y-you're really freaking me out ya know? Just...Just get some sleep...everything will be alright. We're going to see dad in the morning. We're going to be a whole family again. S-So just relax."_ **His voice cracked with emotion as he tried to hold back his tears. Dante was in truth the weaker of the two emotionally, but physically he was stronger then an ox. Something Vergil always envied. But right now...he was seeing his brother for what he was...a weeping child.**

_"Verg...please...c-calm down. I'm scared too...I-I felt...something isn't right..."_ **He whispered out, bowing his head as he began to tremble.** _"Something's not right...it's like we're being watched...I can feel it and now you're...you...you...I've never seen you act like this before."_

**Realizing what he had just done infront of his baby brother...the Cerulean male broke free from the blankets, instantly calming as she sat up, wrapping his twin in a gentle hug, letting Dante sob into his neck as he sighed.**_ "Shhh Dante...it's going to be alright...everything...everything is going to be alright."_

**As he calmed his brother...he could slowly feel that same weight on his chest, his eyes began to droop as he let out a weak yawn. He grit his teeth, trying hard to fight against the sleep that threatened to over take him. No...this was the same reason he wasn't able to properly protect them...he was too tired from the night before, staying up reading with Dante. He growled, trying his hardest to fight it off...but...in the end...**

**The Cerulean male sat straight up in bed, instantly roused from his sleep as he looked around the bedroom, panting heavily as tears streamed down his pale cheeks. He stilled, feeling a lump in his throat, he lifted a hand to his cheek, running his hand through the wetness on his face...he jolted.**

_"So...that's why...you wanted me to remember."_

**He looked over at the nightstand...grief filling his person as he eyed the picture...the one picture he always kept a light on for...as if it were a candle burning in the night...hoping she would return to him.**

_"Rest in peace...mother."_


End file.
